Revealing Truth
.jpg| }} }} |} |hp=5491720|def=990|coin=920|esk=2252}} |} : Clara, do you have something to tell me? : No. I just think that humans are strange and very fickle. The Summoner was about to respond, but Clara just turned and left. Since then, Clara and Jinnie were always having private talks, but the Summoner simply did not have the time to care about them. There was little food left in the bakery and the attacks of the monsters became more frequent. Thus, this place was no longer safe. : It's time to leave. Let's find another safe place. Town Resident: But the monsters are everywhere... Wouldn't it be great to stay here? : We don't have enough food here. We'll starve to death if we stay. At least there is hope outside. The residents were persuaded eventually. They packed things up and left when the rain stopped. The Summoner thought Belle would be coming with them, but she decided to stay at the bakery with Todd... : Don't worry about me. I can survive even alone. Besides, I can keep an eye on that soul-eating guy! : Okay, thank you for your help, Belle. : Not at all. I hope someday we can have cakes together, just like the good old days. Belle saw the Summoner and the others off until they were completely gone; the Summoner kept looking back at Belle and the bakery, until they were out of sight, and then headed back to the team. 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner's team arrived at one of the underpassess leading to the central region. It was dark inside, so everybody was afraid. Nevertheless, Clara said it was the fastest shortcut to the central region without getting wet. Despite their hesitance, they had no choice. Town Resident: It's really quiet... 【Defeated BOSS】 As everybody was hesitant, Clara and Jinnie talked to the Summoner after having a secret conversation: : It's too dark. We don't even know what is in there. I'll go in to check first and you'll wait here. : I'll come with you. It's too dangerous to act alone. : You're more of a hindrance than anything. What? You don't believe me? : I believe you. It's just... Clara gently touched the Summoner's lip with her finger and smiled confidently. The Summoner was stunned by her move. : I'll be fine. Clara jumped from the Summoner to the ground and made her way to the underpass. She glanced at Jinnie as she passed through, but Jinnie kept her head down, as if she was hiding something... }} |hp=10000|def=10|coin=6383|esk=1089}} |hp=10000|def=10|coin=189|esk=806}} |} : Jinnie? What is the matter? : ...Um...I... It's dark down there! I hope Clara will be fine... : So you are worried about her. I thought there was something else. : Summoner, are you worried about me? : Of course I am! We are friends! At that moment, a man came and asked the Summoner for help to light a fire. The Summoner smiled at Jinnie and followed the man to the crowd. After grabbing some branches, a heroic spirit was summoned to make the fire. Everybody was having a great time with the Summoner, who also felt happy to be with them. Witnessing such a pleasant moment, Jinnie clenched her collar. It seemed she had decided something. 【Meet BOSS】 After a while, a weak light appeared in the darkness. Clara's petite figure was running to the Summoner and the people. : I've cleared most of the obstacles ahead. It's safe now. : Thank you, Clara. : Everyone! We can continue! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Don't fall behind! Otherwise, you'll get lost! Led by Clara, the people put their hands on each others' shoulders and passed through the dark passage cautiously. Since the light could barely illuminate the place, everybody was vigilant. To ensure their safety, the Summoner and Jinnie brought up the rear. Jinnie kept looking at the Summoner, looking hesitant again. : It's great to have Clara! She's reliable, isn't she? : ...Yeah, maybe... The Summoner was trying to ease the awkward atmosphere, but Jinnie still remained worried. The Summoner had no idea what to do. Suddenly, Jinnie stopped and looked at the Summoner sincerely: : Summoner, there is something you should know. }} |hp=9298350|def=5640|coin=6383|esk=1192|wsk=10235}} |} : Summoner, there is something you should know. Everybody followed Clara's lead to the dark underpass and continued to the central region. However, Jinnie had been acting weird on the way and was hesitant whenever she talked to the Summoner. Suddenly, she stopped, saying that there was something the Summoner must know. At that moment, Clara noticed that both of them had stopped moving, so she came to figure out what happened. : Hey, are you guys alright? : Yes...I'm fine. Clara you take the lead. Jinnie and I will catch up to you soon. : ...Okay. Be careful. After ensuring they were fine, Clara turned and continued leading the people to move on. The Summoner then conjured a heroic spirit to ignite the passage. As the Summoner asked Jinnie what was going on, she kneeled to the ground and said hoarsely : Summoner, I'm sorry! : Jinnie? What happened? Easy okay? You can tell me slowly. Holding Jinnie in his palm, the Summoner smiled and gently touched her head to calm her down. : Clara and I are not as good as you think we are. About those survivors, actually we tried to... Suddenly, a huge noise came from Clara's direction! As the Summoner stood up and headed towards the noise, he was blocked by Jinnie in an instant-- : Jinnie! Don't get in the way. Clara may be having trouble! : No! Summoner, you can't go there. Clara is trying to kill you! The huge noise means someone has already triggered the trap! : Clara and I just want to take advantage of you to deal with the Demons! Now we've done it, and you can be dumped! : ...Even if that's true, I still have to go. I would rather be killed than watch anyone die in front of me! : ...Alright, I'm coming with you! : 'I'll protect Summoner!' 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner put Jinnie on his shoulder and ran towards the noise. When they arrived, nobody was there. The Summoner commanded the heroic spirit to generate a fiercer fire, and saw some surviviors' belongings left on the ground! As they walked closer, a shadow sneaked up on the Summoner- 【Defeated BOSS】 There were some belongings left on the ground. The Summoner wanted to pick them up, but did not notice that someone was sneaking up on him... When the Summoner sensed it and looked back, something hit him on the head! Everything became blurred. The Summoner felt dizzy and fell down. Lying on the ground, the Summoner could not move. Before closing his eyes, Clara, shrouded in a strange atmosphere, came towards him slowly. She gathered fire elemental power and raised her blade against the Summoner! : What a meddlesome fool! Die! : No! An aqua wall had blocked Clara's attack. The Summoner wanted to help Jinnie, but eventually lost consciousness. }} zh:逐漸浮現的真相